venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hidden Enemy
'The Hidden Enemy '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis The Republic and Separatists are having a battle on Christophosis. They find Master Benny from WWIII there on a crystalline building. Ben attacks a window with his psychokinetic cutlass. Ben then muscles up telekinesis to remove the window (the pieces cut him, though). Robert Jacob grapples and slides down a cord. Jacob sends up a platform and Ben also makes his way down. Ben breaks the next window in the same manner as he broke the first one (including getting stabbed by the glass). When they break in, Robert closes the entrance in front of the crimson shield that the cannibals are spawning from. Next, using Terrence Jacob takes the plug to his left and relocates it to the left wall, which opens the adjacent ingress. When they enter the next room, they see that the entrance on the right has malfunctioned and Ben is unable to close it with psychokinesis. Robert goes ahead and closes the ingress on the left. Then, Terrence removes the plug from the sentry gun in the middle of the room. Benjamin punctuates by using telekinesis to throw the turret to the entrance on the right. They enter the newly-opened elevator in the center of the room and move on. When the group enters the new area, they are greeted by a horde of Shooters coming out of two different Creature Creators. Tyler heads to the one on the left and stands on the scarlet 1500-Megawatt-Scarlet-Rock-Super-Colliding Super Button to shut the ingress they are spawning from. Athanasios moves and closes the second entrance on the far right side. Then, he uses the loose objects in the middle of the area to add on to the turret stand. Robert enters the turret and shoots the opposing turrets on either side of him. As necessary, Terrence closes the monster-spawning ingresses once more and finds a Pipipi with a large head. Tyler beheads him, takes his head and puts it on his and then interacts with a mother ship. It flies off and they enter the next room, where Benjamin uses psychokinesis to take the panels from the walls and ground and places them in placeholders on the center wall. After completing this, the entrance opens and they go in and confront Ventress. As the game tells you to do, Athanasios jumps slams Ventress with his blade. One of Ventress's lightsabers flies out of her fingers, so Athanasios makes it his own. He performs another slam on Ventress. Ventress knocks her lightsaber out of his hand, so he repeats the above process three more times. Ventress then switches to a Force-based battle. They put a lot of room in between them and Ventress. Shes throws an object at Scottie, who grabs it and hurls it back at her. He does this three times and Ventress changes her location and reuses that same strategy. Robert uses the same tactics as thrice. She jumps to the right side and does it once more, so Terrence gives her an emphatic ''NO and hurls them back. Ventress leaves the area, so Tyler cuts through the blast ingress. Athanasios dodges her hail storm of books and repeats the slam technique mentioned above until she leaves that area. Scottie follows her again and she separates herself by creating an abyss. She throws platforms at Prisco, so he grabs them and places them in the placeholders on the wall. After locking in all three, they are free to give chase. Ventress enters a titanic arachnid, so Robert aims his blade below Ventress. He throws it and his gladius barrel rolls its way to the machine. When Ventress drops Crawlers, Ben uses psychokinesis to grab one of the Crawler Jockeys with and redirects its fire back towards Ventress herself. All too easy. He keeps shooting at Ventress with the Super Battle Droid until the machine stomps its leg on the ground. He lets go of the droid and Tyler makes his way to the leg. He uses his sword and earns style points on the leg amputation special. Athansios attacks the other leg, and eventually another it gets stuck again - Cyan jumps on it. He sticks close to the machine's struggling limb and he jumps to its head. Ventress throws objects at them, and Scottie grabs and throws them in her general direction. She is weakened, which means it is time for them to go in for Venture blood. Boyce hops over to her location and work shis claymore magic. They repeatsthis entire process until the spider lands with Ventress, while the others land on STAPs! Category:Episodes Category:Season Four